The Story of Demonic Divine Dragon
by Super-Pervert Toad Sage
Summary: Naruto didn't know why universe hated him so much. Instead of blissful death, he was shrunken into a brat, he had a yandere redhead obsessing to be his wife, a possessive bluenette Dragon Slayer desiring to be his mate, a pinkette God Slayer preaching how he was her only true love and black dragon gunning for his life—why him? Can anybody see he'd enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto didn't know why universe hated him so much. Instead of blissful death, he was shrunken into a brat, he had a yandere redhead obsessing to be his wife, a possessive bluenette Dragon Slayer desiring to be his mate, a pinkette God Slayer preaching how he was her only true love and black dragon gunning for his life. Did he say the Dragon Slayer and the God Slayer eyeing him as if he's a super tasty cake...or wind—why him?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairytail. Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima are their owner respectively. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

"Dattebayo!" — speaking of human

'Dattebayo!' — thinking of human

 **"Dattebayo!" — speaking of inhuman/monster/pissed badass character**

 **'Dattebayo!' — thinking of inhuman/monster/pissed badass character**

 _Dattebayo! — flashback_

*Dattebayo!* — sound effect

* * *

Chapter 01: Prologue — New Life in New World with Girl Obsessed to be My Wife!

* * *

Sun Village was created long ago by the Fire Dragon, Atlas Flame, when the dragons still roaming freely in Earthland.

The Sun Village was located in one of Fiore's desertic areas. Surrounding it was a number of large, elongated rocky formations, jutting up from the ground and extending their slender shape towards the sky; smaller rocks were found throughout the place. A rocky mountain of notable height wasn't located far from the town.

Despite its position in a desert, trees grew freely in the village's vicinity, even creating small forests after one of Four God of Ishgar, Warrod Squen, visited the village and grew the out with his Green Magic.

The Sun Village's main building material appeared to be stone, with structures composed of bricks, sometimes sporting elaborate decorative motifs, varying in height, resembling either houses with pitched roofs made of squared tiles or towers with angular sections.

Windows were simple, though skillfully carved, mostly sporting an arched upper edge, openings in the walls, lacking any glass. Wood was present in the form of beams outlining sections of larger structures; such as holding up a large bell on top of a stone building; and the same went for straw, which was visible on some minor eaves.

Pieces of light cloth, either flags or clothes hanged out to dry, were shown secured here and there to horizontal ropes, suspended above buildings.

The village was split on different heights by the ground's structure, with some buildings even integrating the rocky environment itself in their forms; all buildings fit their gigantic owners in size.

That's right, the Sun Village was inhabited by Giants, massive humanoid beings who were several tens of times taller and larger than humans: all of them were rather rough in appearance, sporting long, thick hair and beards, massive noses, wearing clothing made of leather or fur and carrying around melee weapons fitting their size.

Domesticated animals found in the village are proportioned to their owners, and thus several times larger than their standard counterparts. It was only normal if you saw a horse sized dog or giant sized cows in Sun Village.

Though Sun Village was inhabited by Giants, two small human children could be seen around the village's vicinity.

The first child was female, only ten years old, whose beautiful red hair was tied in single braid down to her mid back, with red eyes and pale skin. She wore red frilly dress, which enhanced her cuteness ten folds, and pair of black sandal. She always had peculiar absent expression as if she was not interested in everything around her, except for one thing.

Her name was Flare Corona.

Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village at very young time. Around the age of six, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished and very good at fire element magic.

However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, until the object of her obsession arrived in Sun Village.

"Papa whiskers, the food is finished, please eat it as much as you want! Mama Flare will cook again later!" Flare declared with sweet smile on her cute youth face. Her hands clapped together as if she was getting rid of imaginary dirt.

In front of her was massive bowl filled with ominous looking mush. The bowl was bigger than her, half of her height and wide enough for her to curl in it. The mush would make everybody sane enough to question if the mush was edible or not.

The boy who sat on against Flare was twitching when he saw the mush. He could feel his stomach begging him to not put that mush in it. His face was set on blank mask, though his eyebrow twitching dangerously. It was really odd expression on a child.

The boy looked a year older than Flare. He had bright spiky golden hair that looked like the sun with how spiky it was, a set of blue eyes as beautiful as calm ocean with mature and experienced glint a child his age should not have, three symmetrical lines one each cheek and peach skin that showed he was prone to active under sun. He wore burnt-orange T-shirt, a pair of black ¾ trousers and black sandals.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, though Flare affectionately called him Papa Whiskers.

He knew Flare had unhealthy obsession with him since he was only normal human child beside her in this village. It made Flare afraid to lose something similar to her.

Naruto's story how he arrived in this place was different, it was much more confusing and complex than Flare's story. Basically, he was appeared when the empty air on top of Eien no Honō (Eternal Flame) split open and spit him out into the scorching flame, while he had a huge hole through his gut. When he appeared in this place for the first time, he was an adult around his early forties.

How he was a boy once again? Well, Naruto blamed the overgrown burning lizard who posed as Eien no Honō, the Enryū (Fire Dragon) named Atlas Flame.

"Flare-chan..."

"Mama Flare!" Flare's sharp tone made Naruto's body twitch once. "How many times Mama Flare told Papa Whiskers to call her Mama Flare!" She chided Naruto with frown, though it looked like cute pout.

'What wrong doings I have done in my previous life until I experience this kind of shit?' Naruto questioned himself in his head, his mind wandered to the knowledge of his predecessors he knew of: Asura Otsutsuki and Hashirama Senju. 'This is likely a karma from their stupidity! Yeah! This should have been the case! But, why should I become the one who experiences this? Why can't I have eternal peace in Pure Land, meeting my long dead parents, Hinata, Ero-Sennin, Sandaime-jiji, Nagato and the others, and get sent to this crazy place instead?' Naruto lamented pitifully.

True, he should've been dead after Kurama was ripped away from him and he got massive hole on his gut. Heck, he was sure he was dying in Sasuke's embrace with his trusted advisor, Shikamaru, crying over him.

Instead of waking up in Pure Land with his families greeting and smiling at him, his body was shrunken into 10 years old brat by a burning dragon of all thing, and he wasn't in Elemental Nation anymore. Not only that, he had a little girl with painfully obvious obsession to him that put Hinata's younger days to a shame and lived in a village only giants living in.

Naruto had a shitty childhood already, powerful enemies gunning for him and overall shitty life that would break lesser man's will whose name wasn't Naruto fucking Uzumaki. To sum it up, his life was officially a universe's whipping boy.

He did not know the Fate was vindictive bitch that could hold grudge. He was sure this was the payback from when he ridiculed Fate those years ago.

Though adversaries always found their way to annoy him, Naruto was strong willed individual that wouldn't break easily from everything the fate thrown at him. He would laugh them up and get rid them with big smile and assured confidence. However, it still ticked him off.

"Papa Whiskers? Are you sick? You're spacing out!"

Naruto blinked his eyes slowly, he snapping out of his small recollection of his past by Flare's concerned tone. He saw Flare's cute worried expression and then he let out small sigh.

'What shall I do to you, Flare-chan? You make it hard for me to hate your guts with those innocent look.'

Naruto blank mask replaced by wry smile. Then, he said: "Don't worry, just thinking what that shitty old lizard will train me today..."

Flare's worried mask shifted onto small frown, with her youth face, it made look like pout instead.

"Papa Whiskers, please call Eien no Honō-sama with proper respect he deserved."

"You know that overgrown lizard is a freaking barbequed dragon, right? He is a burning draconian skeleton, right? And his name is Atlas Flame, right?"

"Don't care! Eien no Honō-sama is Eien no Honō-sama! He's God of everyone in this place and he has been protecting us for so long! Eien no Honō-sama even healed Papa Whiskers and now he's training Papa Whiskers! Papa Whiskers should respect him more!" Flare said petulantly.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I've been disrespectful to Atlas Flame, happy?"

"Good! Papa Whiskers should listen to your wife! It won't be good if Papa Whiskers not listening to Mama Flare!" Flare said with triumphant childish smile. She had mistaken him humoring her as submitting himself to her. What a problematic girl?

Naruto wanted to shot back how he wasn't her husband, and vice versa, but he held back as the memory from four days ago resurfaced. He had told Flare they weren't a married couple, they were too young to marry each other.

Flare had mistaken it as a way he didn't want to be around her anymore. It made Flare crying and Naruto felt bad by it. He decided to let Flare to believe what she wanted, though he needed a word with a female giant, who has been taking care of Flare, to stop telling something crazy for the innocent girl.

The custom of human and the custom of giant were different.

For giants, a start of menstruation cycle was enough to be the sign of female giant's maturity, since their body reached its peek around fifty years old age, which basically the age of adult giant. Usually, giant lived five times longer than human. So, while humans generally die at sixty, giants usually die around three centuries.

Human's custom was vastly different, a girl reached her puberty ranging from 10 to 12 years old. Flare was a normal girl who hit her puberty few weeks ago. When she got her first menstruation cycle, Naruto had left it to the giant who was taking care of her, but it was proven a big mistake.

The giant had told Flare everything about giant female custom, and there was the problem. It seems, because he's only a male human in this place, Flare believed herself to be his wife since she was already an 'adult' and she's the only female human in the village, so she's his wife. When he found out about it, he was already too late to do the damage control. That belief had rooted deep in Flare's innocent mind. He had tried to reverse the damage, but Flare had a stubborn streak beneath her absent-minded-ness.

Naruto had never felt such headache pertaining a hormonal girl, he had Hinata to take care Himawari in past when his sweet little sunflower hit her puberty.

He had snapped at Flare four days ago when Flare wanted to consummate their marriage for first time. She had entered his personal room, in dead midnight, without single thread covering her innocent body.

For fuck's sake! He had yet to hit his own puberty, though he was already an adult before his body had been regressed to his ten years old body by Atlas Flame, the body of Naruto Uzumaki was a late-bloomer type. He still remembered his first wet dream was around his 13, then followed by his first growth spurt.

So, he wouldn't freaking cum even though Flare forced him to do that. The bad part was: it could start his puberty prematurely and mess his growth. Besides, they were too young to have sex! It sickened him to imagine he and Flare had sex at such young age!

Though Flare had many flaws, Naruto could not hate her.

Narurto was compassionate character and upheld a bond he forged with other seriously. Naruto, who understood the root of Flare's obsession, could not fault the girl. She was basically the only human in a village inhabitanted by giants before his arrival. It made the little girl unsure of herself and found out she wasn't belonged in this place. So, it was understandable enough why she latched on him like he was her life line.

She could've left the village, running away to the world and finding other normal human. However, there was a problem: Flare was too damn innocent and absent minded for her own good. Putting her weirdness aside, she was easy to corrupt. Even if she saw a disgusting kind of human doing the unspeakable, she would only think it was how normal human acts.

Some times, Naruto wondered what would happen if he did not arrive at this place. He could imagine how Flare decided to run away from the village, but his mind couldn't bear the thought of Flare meeting a shady individual who's going to corrupt her.

Naruto stopped his musings and then stared outside through small window in their house. The sun was two-third away from reaching its peak, Naruto estimated the time's around 10.00 AM. The annoying old lizard likely was stirring awake.

Naruto suddenly stood up, gaining a confused look from Flare. "Papa Whiskers? Where are you going?" Flare questioned.

"It's the time for my training with shi—I mean Eien no Honō-sama to begin..." the sarcasm when Naruto mentioned Atlas Flame's epithet was very thick, which one could cut it with magical knife. However, Flare was oblivious to it. It was the evidence of how pure she's.

"Then... Papa Whiskers won't eat Mama Flare's cook?"

Flare's downcast expression felt like Sasuke stabbing his gut with Enton: Chidori (Blaze Release: One Thousand Birds).

Naruto's body twitched.

"I..." Naruto began with unsure tone, "I'll take it to my training... I'll eat it later..." Naruto swallowed his lump as he promised that.

An angelic smile spread on Flare's cute face, Naruto felt it was worth of stomach ache he would be the victim later on.

"Then, Mama Flare's will make this to be Papa Whiskers' Bento!"

Declaring that, Flare raised the oversized bowl from the floor. Then, she took it to other room in their small hut.

Their shared hut was the smallest house in Sun Village. Heck, even dog's house was bigger than their hut. Their house was consisted by two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and finally the living room he and Flare had been in. Like other house's materials within this village, their hut made of bricks with straws as a roof. It was simple, but it was enough for Naruto. Besides, he planned to leave the villages to see the world later.

Naruto watched the struggling Flare for last time, before she vanished to the kitchen. To be honest, watching Flare struggling with bowl bigger than her body was funny and strange sight to behold, but he knew Flare did not need help.

As she said: "It is Mama Flare's job! Not Papa Whiskers!"

Besides, mages of this world had passive ability to drain ethernano that mixed with nature energy into their magic core, it made them activating bastardized version of Sennin Modo. It gave them massive boost in strength, speed, durability, regenerative ability and awareness. However, it was still pale in comparisom against the power of Jiraiya's imperfect Sennin Modo. Further than that, the perfect Sennin Modo he had mastered was in whole other dimension in comparison with this mage's enhanced base state.

That shitty barbequed dragon, Atlas Flame, had tasted the true power of his perfect Sennin Modo. The dragon was left dumbfounded when Naruto tossed him left and right like a rag doll.

Besides that, his Magic Core in which Atlas Flame had created for him was impossibly huge, that shitty dragon was bewildered when he told Naruto how his First Origin was massive enough to put fully trained grown adult wizard's Core to shame, and his Second Origin wasn't mentioned at it. All in all, Naruto could rival the bane of the dragon; Acnologia; when he reached his prime. With his chakra added in, he would be the globally most powerful entity in Earthland. And if he used his Rikūdo Sage Modo when he could unlock it again, he would be a Universe-Buster level mage!

Being a Dragon Slayer was already destructive enough, but Naruto had shown what the meaning of true destructiveness was capable.

Thankfully for Earthland, Naruto was fundamentally kind hearted man with good head on his shoulders and wanted nothing but a peace and people to understand each other. If not, he could be supreme ruler of this world. Though he was a pacifist, who's ready to kill if needed, Atlas Flame felt pity to whomever dared to piss his awesome disciple.

"Papa Whiskers... here's your bento!"

Naruto deadpanned at the offered lunch box. It was freaking huge, around 60 cm length and 80 cm wide and 40 cm tall. The wooden box was covered with brown leather.

He let out small sigh and took the offered lunch box. Suddenly, he remembered the memories of Hinata, or Boruto, or Himawari giving him his lunch box. It was smaller and was covered by a pink cloth, but it was Hinata's cooking in which made it priceless.

Naruto wasn't aware he unconsciously let out small fond smile. "Thanks..." Naruto thanked warmly. Then, he left Flare, who was touching her blushing cheeks with happy dopey smile on her face.

"Papa Whiskers thanked Mama Flare with very cute smile!" She whispered in disbelief, "Papa Whiskers liked to have Bento for training. Then, as Papa Whiskers' wife, it is Mama Flare's job to prepare Papa Whiskers' bento everyday!" Flare gave a satisfied nod to her lackluster deduction skill. Then, she entered her personal room with girlish squeal.

Outside of the hut, Naruto heard Flare's low declaration and then he felt cold shivers traveling down his spine. 'I hope there will be a poor bastard who'll taste my misery somewhere in this world!' Naruto thought vindictively.

Cues a shivers traveling on the spine of black haired stripper in Magnolia City, the distraction was enough to pause him for a split second until a flaming fist nailed him straight on his face.

Then, Naruto went to the highest rocky terrain where he could see the sleeping dragon on massive altar, posing as oversized bonfire.

It was the time for his training...

* * *

 **Hi guys! A new story from yours truly. I hope the prologue was interesting enough. And sorry for the grammar, I hope somebody can help me as my BETA.**

 **Speaking of which, do you read the new chapter of FT? Well, fuck! Zeref amassed his army around FT's guild building and 12 Sprigan's Shield are battle ready. The climax of story is near! Gooo Hirooooo~ I'm rooting for an awesome ending, like Masashi's Naruto!**

 **Now, just like my first story, this story will be a crackish smut story with action and romance mixed together into wonderful recipe of disaster! For the harem member, well, I've planned for some less used characters in FT. They are: Wendy Marvel, Flare Corona, Chelia/Sherria Blendy and Virgo. I do not plan to add Fairy Girls since Naruto won't end as one of Fairies, Wendy too and Virgo won't end on Lucy's hand, though I still leery for Ultear and Merudy. The two can be in anytime. Some times ago, I wanted to add Mirajane too, but against it now, since she's one of Fairies. The story's timeline is a year before canon. So, Naruto is only a year older than wendy. They can be paired together and our big boobed loli: Chelia, when she will be 15 when Naruto's 19 in post seven years. If Ultear enters the membership of Naruto's harem, she's going to look like a lone cougar between bunch of hormonal teenagers... muahahaha~**

 **Now, I'm sure you're curious about the title: why it is story of Demonic Divine Dragon, right? Heh, let's play a quiz then. Why don't you tell me what do you think?**

 **I think it was enough Author's Note, probably. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this. Hopefully, you're generous enough to leave a word or a pair of words in review box, unless you're a heartless one who's only liking to read without telling how the story is. Yeah, like that kind of readers who cannot show their gratitude for the hardworking author. Well... you're not like that, right?**

 **Ok, see you in next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto didn't know why universe hated him so much. Instead of blissful death, he was shrunken into a brat, he had a yandere redhead obsessing to be his wife, a possessive bluenette Dragon Slayer desiring to be his mate, a pinkette God Slayer preaching how he was her only true love and black dragon gunning for his life. Did he say the Dragon Slayer and the God Slayer eyeing him as if he's a super tasty cake...or wind—why him?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairytail. Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima are their owner respectively. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

"Dattebayo!" — speaking of human

'Dattebayo!' — thinking of human

 **"Dattebayo!" — speaking of inhuman/monster/pissed badass character**

 **'Dattebayo!' — thinking of inhuman/monster/pissed badass character**

 _Dattebayo! — flashback_

*Dattebayo!* — sound effect

* * *

Chapter 02: Interesting Relation Between Fire Dragon and His Foster Son!

* * *

It was five minutes since he left his hut and he was already standing close to the Eien no Honō (Eternal Flame), which in truth was actually a hibernating dragon whose life was close to its end.

"Oy! You coal face! Wake up!"

Naruto shouted out, while insulting the one who'd regressed his precious age to 10 years old. Though a year had passed since then, he still held grudge over it.

What made Naruto pissed enough to hold grudge was he would relief the accursed hormonal state. He had problems enough when he finally hit his puberty 25 years ago. To be somebody with godlike vitality and stamina was suck, he needed constant jacking to calm his urge down, and now he would relieve it in dragon why, which had a heat system like an animal.

Naruto wasn't keen waiting that moment to happen, not at all.

 **"Heaven damn it brat! Can you be more respectful to me, Atlas Flame, the mighty fire dragon?"**

A rumbling inhuman grumpy voice replied from the fire, the Eien no Honō shifted and showed its true appearance: a Dragon with a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, his body was not covered with scales, but it seemed to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.

This was Atlas Flame, the true nature of Eien no Honō.

Naruto twitched where he stood when he heard the B-word. His current appearance was new found sore subject, more bothering than being called short decades ago. Though Naruto was short in comparison of his friends, he had grown up very tall passing his tallest friend. Heck, he was taller than Jiraiya.

"Stop calling me brat, or I'll smack down you again!" Naruto threatened out.

 **"Bah! You're a brat compared to me, you're a what? Thirty years old! I have lived so long until I forget how long I've been living. You're brat in my eyes, brat!"**

"I'm fourty! Fourty you shitty lizard! Don't change my age easily!"

 **"What? It was only a decade misplaced, it was nothing compared to a Dragon's long life span! And stop calling me lizard! I'm a proud fire dragon, damn it!"**

"Grrrr!" Naruto growled loudly, baring his longer than normal canine at the annoying dragon.

They stared at each other silently, fighting for dominance in battle of will. Both were very stubborn and they continued their childish battle.

When Naruto felt he couldn't hold his eyes open for longer, Naruto resorted to a dirty trick.

"Holy shit! A beautiful sleek female dragon is flying over here!" Naruto shouted loudly while pointing at sky randomly.

 **"Where?"**

And the self-proclaimed mighty fire dragon was fallen for Naruto's underhanded trick, he turning his head to where Naruto was pointing at. He blinked when he found out he had been tricked.

"Hah! I win! You're blinking you pervert!"

Atlas Flame turned at Naruto, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. Then, he let out a rumbling sigh.

Honestly, for somebody who claimed to be an adult human, Naruto was very childish. He was to carefree and happy go lucky. However, it was the reason why Atlas Flame found Naruto to be worthy as his pupil. Naruto had had very hard life, generally hated by almost everyone in his childhood was hard experience to do.

Though he felt negative emotion, Naruto held back that darkness and turned it into power to get acknowledgement from those who wronged him. Naruto had strong will, a good trait for a mage. He had endless kindness to share unlike others. Atlas Flame was sure Naruto would not become like Acnologia.

 **"The play time is over brat... now, let's start our training. You have yet mastered Flame Drive, I want you to master it before weekend!"**

Naruto blinked at the dragon owlishly, then an eager smirk spread upon his face, his eyes narrowed into slit. Naruto was no different than a fox when he did that.

"Is that a challenge I heard?"

 **"If yes, then what? Are you shying away? I never thought you're a coward!"** Atlas Flame taunted Naruto, his tone full of mockery.

"Heh!" Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown grin. His eyelids opened, showing excited glints in his blue eyes with black vertical slit. It was the clue he had channeled his dragon slaying magic. "I'll make you eat that word, you pervert old lizard! I'll do it today!"

 **"Grrrr! Stop yapping and show me what you can do... coward..."** taunted Atlas Flame more.

Naruto made a familiar cross ram hand sign, it was modified ram sign to use Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones Technique), his favorite all-encompassing technique.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto called out his technique's name. At instant, plum of thick white smoke covered area around him.

When the smoke dispersed, Atlas Flame saw dozens solid clones. They had yet to be hundred, but they were close to it. Atlas Flame still remembered clearly how the otherworldly human could only make twenty after he had regressed the human's age. Now, the human could make close to three digits. The boy growth was really astounding and... terrifying.

Then again, the boy was already a planet-buster level being in his prime when he could use his 'Divine State': Rikūdo Sennin Modo. Now, the boy could only need to recall everything he had mastered in the past, and with his absurd ability, he could amass his potential back before he was 17.

"All of you! Split up into two groups! One group will be focusing with Flame Drive activation, while the other group will split up to refine our Hi no Metsuryu Mahō (Fire Dragon Slaying Magic) to highest mastery! I'll push myself to my physical limits! Now, chop-chop!"

"Oshu!" The clones saluted and began to separate into two groups while the original doing a warm up.

Atlas Flame shook his head in bewilderment. It was already a year, and yet he could stop himself to be left dumbfounded by the blond human. Though he should not have been bewildered after he had seen the blonde's memory. He could remember Naruto's some fights in which were giving him a cold chill, and he was fire dragon for Creator's sake!

Nearly all of Naruto's enemy had bullshit abilities and too overpowered like no one's business.

In this world, Acnologia was hailed as strongest being, but in Naruto's home world; the traitorous dragon slayer would be a rag doll or a mere weapon to harness after being sealed in somebody like these Bijū (Tailed Beasts).

Those nine beings were really overpowered, and they were immortal! More so in the case of the mountain-sized nine-tailed fox who'd been Naruto's partner in the past. That fox had half of Primordial God's power!

Then, there were some broken characters like the one who could control wood elements with absurd reserve dwarfing the fox, the humans with odd red eyes with set of bullshit abilities, the horned alien old man with ringed eyes, and the scariest was the rabbit-look-alike woman with ridiculously long white hair who could bend dimension at will. Some individuals in Naruto's home dimension were too broken for their own good!

At least, he had someone who would fix the stain in dragon's proud history: Acnologia. He was sure Naruto could end the bastard for good. Besides, he felt a joy and pride while watching the blonde trained HIS magic seriously like no one's business. Watching Naruto's progress with his Hi no Metsuryū Mahō was something he feeling enjoyment in his retired state.

 **'I think, I understand why you accept Zeref's request to train the mage's brother those years ago, Igneel, my friend...'** Atlas Flame mused fondly at his best friend memory.

He was second in command of Fire Dragon Tribe, while his best friend, Enryūō no Igneel (The Fire Dragon King Igneel) was the leader of fire dragons.

Actually, he and Igneel were par in raw power, though he was better in term of finesse and skill unlike the brute, he was lost in fight for Fire Dragon King position because Igneel had eaten his fiery body in their fight. True, they could eat each other's attack, but Igneel had upper hand because his body construct in which consisted by fire was basically a free meal for other fire dragon.

Atlas Flame had accepted his defeat, but what made him respecting Igneel was becuse the Enryūō was really good sport and praised his power instead of boasting his lost. Then, Igneel made him as second in command for Fire Dragon Tribe.

 **'Well... that one was because he was very lazy...'** thought Atlas Flame wryly.

However, the fact was the fact, he and Igneel was best friend. If he would likened him with Naruto's history, Igneel was Naruto without the blonde's absurd raw power, while he was Sasuke Uchiha without revenge obsession.

Atlas Flame crouched low and made a comfortable sitting position on his underbelly. He watched the bunch of blondies training like a maniac and he could not help but chuckle. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had grown fond of Naruto. The boy had presence that pulled the best of other and made others gravitating around him by his charisma.

"Oy, you shitty old lizard! What in the hell you're laughing at?" One of Naruto's clones, who was training close by, shouted at him annoyedly. The clone was refining Karyū no Hōko (Fire Dragon's Roar) spell.

 **"Bwahahahaha! You call it roar, brat? I'll call it sneezing! Hah!"** Atlas Flame teased the clone, and the clone did not receive it kindly.

"I'll show you sneeze you old pervert! Karyū no HŌKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The clone reared his head and fired a freaking massive flamethrower.

Atlas Flame held back his grunts. 'Okay, this one is stung...'

When the flamethrower finished, Atlas Flame mocked the clone: **"Train harder brat! Maybe you'll do better next time."**

 **'Hopefully I won't be the target...'** added Atlas Flame in his head with internal flat tone.

"Shitty old lizard, acting like a though guy in his old age!" The clone grumbled out.

Atlas Flame twitched, his act was busted out. It was the turn for the great Atlas Flame to grumble:

 **"Shitty little brat, cannot show a respect for his elder!"**

 **~ The Story of Demonic Divine Dragon ~**

The sun was slowly drowning in the horizon, spreading the magnificent golden hue on the west sky while the moon had shone on the eastern part of the endless dark sky. Naruto estimated the time's around 5.00 PM, and the night would come soon.

Today's training was finished an hour and half ago. He had succeeded mastering Flame Drive.

Flame Drive was an advanced spell of Hi no Metsuryū Mahō, it made the user cloaking their user's body in an aura of intense scorching fire, amplifying the powers of Hi no Metsuryū Mahō. This spell also improved the user's overall physical performance, including user's strength, speed, and endurance.

Actually, Naruto did not need some cheap trick like that, he had Sennin Modo for absurd power booster, but Atlas Flame told Naruto it would help him to achieve Dragon Force: the ultimate mode of Metsuryū Mahō.

He had been training for mastering the advanced Dragon Slaying Art for 26 days and had been proficient with it. He had been training for 7 hours straight with 50 clones per day. Overall, he had cut short the 9,100 hours of nonstop training to be proficient in activating Flame Drive in less than a month without the help of implanted dragon lachrima as power booster.

Yes, he had cheated a way up with his Kagebunshin to master a year and half of month worth of nonstop training only in 26 days. Mind you, it was impossible for a normal human to function for 379 days nonstop without the need of sleep and eat and go to toilet. Normal dragon slayer needs at least three years to be proficient with 'Element Drive', not mastery but only to be proficient. For a prodigy, they need at least two years to be proficient only. To gain enough experience to master it, well, you need more years and loads of fight.

It was the testament of how broken Naruto's ability in a training that needed experience to grow. His Kagebunshin was a number one cheating tool!

It was thanks to Kagebunshin mechanism that made a corporeal perfect copy of the user.

When Naruto created Kagebunshin, the late Neji Hyūga couldn't differ between the original and the clones; as the clones had chakra pathways too. His magic core was also copied when he created a clone just like his chakra pathways. It was really easy to gain mastery over continuous usage and gaining experience in casting his magic.

Though he did not have chakra booster in the shape of grumpy fox to create thousands clones, his already massive reserve —four times Kakashi's reserve— was enough to create clones close to three digits in quantity. And, he could train his chakra pathways to expand the production of his chakra. He could be back just as powerful as he was in his prime if he did not become stagnant or laze around.

For Earthland's mages, his power would be a threat greater than Acnologia. Power attracts power and Naruto was aware the shit he would face in the future. However, he was prepared, he was not a naive brat who did not know what the future of dangerous world had. Not anymore!

If only Jiraiya had abused his Kagebunshin in his training trip in the past, he would be a major overpowered bullshit character in Fourth Shinobi War. Honestly, he had only been aware of Kagebunshin's special property months after he finished the training trip, after the Zombie duo killed Asuma Sarutobi. If he knew Kagebunshin's secret soon, many tragedy could be avoided with his headstrong attitude. He had literally unlimited raw potential needed to be molded, and unleashed to the world.

Well... it was no use to cry over a spilled milk. What the important matter is now and the future.

"So, old lizard...*munch*...I've good enough handling Flame Drive...*munch*...what's left is gaining experience in true fight with it...*munch*...so, shall we continue to Dragon Force training?"

 **"Well... you're right. Your growth was really terrifying brat. So, I can say it confidently I'll train the last thing I can teach you... the Dragon Force..."**

"Cool! So, how long...*munch*...for normal mage...*munch* to be good with dragon force activation?"

 **"Well... around a decade, I think it is enough time to proficient in activating it..."**

"A decade...*munch*...huh? Well, right now is in middle of June...*munch*...I think I can be good with it in the end of September..."

 **"Aren't you a confident brat?"** The question sounded amused than anything else.

"What can...*munch*...I say? I just...*munch*...damn awesome like that!"

A rumbling snort could be heard around the rocky terrain.

 **"Speaking of which brat..."**

"Yeah? What's it old lizard?"

Naruto blinked when Atlas Flame's massive head covered the beautiful starry nigh sky above he had been gazing at. Naruto was laying on the ground on his back. He raised his eyebrow in confusion when he saw the 'eyes' of Atlas Flame narrowed in annoyance.

 **"STOP EATING MY BODY YOU DAMN BRAT!"**

Before Naruto could move away, one of Atlas Flame's front legs buried him deep in the earth. Then, Naruto peeled himself from a Naruto-shaped crater on the ground with annoyed look.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SHITTY OLD LIZARD?"

 **"DO YOU KNOW HOW INFURIATING IT IS TO BE EATEN ALIVE? I WAS SICKENED ENOUGH WHEN OTHER FIRE DRAGON IN THE PAST STARING ME LIKE A WALKING PIECE OF MEAT! IF NOT BECAUSE MY POWER, I'LL BECOME THEIR DAILY MEAL!"**

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT WHEN I FIND A MEAL LAYING IN WASTE NEXT TO ME! IT IS ANNOYING ENOUGH I CAN'T EAT RAMEN FOR A YEAR! AND ANOTHER YEAR IN THE FUTURE! WHILE IT IS ALREADY WEIRD ENOUGH I FIND YOUR FIRE TASTED GOOD! YOUR FIRE IS THE SECOND BEST TASTED MEAL BESIDE RAMEN, DATTEBAYO! SO BEAR WITH IT!"

 **"Hmph! Infuriating brat!"**

"You shitty old lizard!"

 **"You ramen addicted meatbag!"**

"I'm proud of it, you virgin coal face!"

The latest insult hit the spot, Atlas Flame's eye ticking by the jab in his virgin status.

 **"I'll eat you alive! Grrr!"**

"You know how stupid it sounded right? You'll be a sitting duck while I eat your fire from inside in my heart content."

Knowing he was lost this battle of wits, Atlas Flame wisely retreated. No one uttered a word after that, they were savoring the peaceful silent while star-gazing.

 **"So, you'll travel over the world after finishing your training?"**

To Naruto, it was more statement than a question. Nevertheless, Naruto replied:

"Yeah... I want to see what this world can over me. I'll see if there's a chance for this world to gain true peace or not?"

 **"Still obsessing with peace? You know it is impossible right. Of you want the peace to be achieved, you'll need to get rid other's free will. Each individual has his or her own will. As long there's sapient creature, strife cannot be avoided. It is just how world work. As small as it is, every creature has something called sins. As long as this exist, your way of piece is only Utopia. A pride won't make somebody submits to other, it will give birth to hatred. Envy makes somebody hating other because the desire to own the other's possession. Greed makes somebody wanting for more and one will do anything to get it. Strife is unavoidable and it only brings hatred, then destroying the world. It is same with other sins. Lust, Wrath, Gluttony... and so on. Heck, even ignorance is a sin too."**

Naruto had a thoughtful expression as he listened to the old dragon's wise words. Though he was always insulting Atlas Flame, deep down Naruto respected the dragon greatly, in his own way.

Atlas Flame was an old dragon and he was very wise, likely because his old age. He was also open-minded and could see from other perspective. True, he was like a stereotypical dragon in the past, eating human as they thought human as nothing but a meal and very proud creature that Naruto would find satisfaction by beating them out of their pride. However, he had changed and had seen the potential in something he once had seen as a meal.

True, a human lived for short time compared to a dragon, but human would use that short time to leave something in the world... either good or bad.

Though Naruto knew it was impossible to achieve true peace through understanding and compassion, which he jad experienced in his day as Nanadaime Hokage, he still yearned for the peace. Call him foolish or delusional, he wouldn't care! He was a headstrong individual and he was stubborn enough to follow his ever-elusive dream.

"I know..." Naruto began, his sound soft. "I know it is impossible, but that's the reason why it is called dream. A one's dream should be grand, or it isn't a dream." Naruto paused, staring at the sparkling stars in the endless darkness above. He could see his late precious people's face in the sky: his father, his mother, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-Bāchan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Nagato, and the list continued. He saw they smiling at him, giving him support he needed. "But, my name won't be Naruto Uzumaki if I'm just giving up! Though it is impossible, I'll make it possible! I won't give up and I won't go back on my word! Because that's my creed! My Nindō, dattebayo!" Naruto finished his words with so much conviction, which made Atlas Flame putting his faith on him.

Because Naruto was staring at the sky, he missed a fond smile appeared on Atlas Flame's face in which looked like a burning skeleton.

 **"Heh! A big talk coming from a puny brat!"** Atlas Flame taunted without ill-feeling.

*CHOMP*

 **"STOP EATING MY TAIL ALL OF SUDDEN, YOU INFURIATING BRAT!"**

Atlas Flame roared and slapped Naruto out of the rocky terrain, the de-aged man tumbling and bouncing on the hard ground and rocks multiple times like a rag doll.

"YOU SHITTY BARBEQUED VIRGIN OLD LIZARD! THAT WAS HURT LIKE HELL, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto's voice echoed through the rocky terrain.

 **"Shitty infuriating little brat!"** Atlas Flame grumbled lowly while waiting his surrogate son/disciple to go back while gazing the beautiful night sky. **"But he's my brat I fond of..."**

* * *

 **Hello guys! A week since the first chapter. I hope this chapter is good for you. Now, I'm waiting for the new translated chapter of FT to come out. Cannot wait for utter badassary!**

 **Well, some reviewers wanted me to add the harem's members. To be honest, I cannot decide. It is really tempting you know. But, I've decided for Kagura, Hisui, Ultear and Merudy, they're in guys! Be happy about it!**

 **I'm interested with some additions for harem, like sister duo: Sorano and Yukino Agria. There is also Minerva Orland, I can twist the plot until she can join in. It is going to be interesting to have Time/Space team (Ultear/Minerva) in the harem. Millianna and Mavis are another two... uooooh! Damn it! Curse you Hiro! Why have you created a fucking sexy female characters in your awesome manga! You make me crazy with streaming ideas, here! However, it is only plan for now.**

 **Enough with my rants, I hope you won't be lazy enough to just close this window without leaving a review guys. Just what the problem with leaving one or two words in review box. I'm sure few seconds for typing a single review won't drain your precious time at all. After all, I've generously sacrificed my free time for this awesome story... so, you wil leave it, will you? Will you? Khukukukuku~ I'll wait for your sweet energizing review!**

 **See ya again after a week!**


End file.
